Friends fight but best friends get through it
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Everyone fights with others. So did anyone expect Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to fight? Well it's onlt natural to fight. But what happens when Ron says something that can seem so unforgivable?


Friends fight but best friends get through them  
  
A/N: This idea has been in the back of my mind for like a year now. We rarely think or Harry and Ron fighting, but it happens, even among all friends. Family members fight,friends,teachers,everyone! So will Ron and Harry not fight? No! Like I said, I thought up this whole argument, and played it over in my mind at the bus stop one day thinking, why don't I post this somewhere. Now listen!!!!!!!  
  
Look at the title. Friends fight, but best friends get through them. Friends who fight and can't apologies must not be a best friend. A friend who fights and then you talk the next day pretending nothing happened, or talking about it, is a true friend. That's happened to me before. I got in a fight with this one girl and we haven't talked for months. My best friends we get through it, always best friends. Keep that in mind when you read this story.  
  
I really dought any sane person read all that. Maybe you did, and for that I'm grateful. Realize this is a one-shot, and my first fic with Harry and Ron in it, though they are a couple of my favorite characters.  
  
I don't like flames. If you flame me, at least tell me why you didn't like it. I'm all for constructive critism. Ha, I read about that in a book not school. Ha ha ha. By the way, they're in 4th year. Lets just say Ron is on the Quidditch team.  
  
Disclaimer: Lets see. I'm 13 years old. I live in a one-story house in Wisconsin. I don't have much money. Do I sound like I own Harry Potter? *Silence* I don't!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friends fight but best friends get through them.  
  
"You oversized prat! It's not my fault we lost the Quidditch match!"  
  
"The quaffle passed through the goal right before I was going to catch the snitch! You were watching me and not the goal, and because of that we lost! Don't start yelling at me! Coming over here. Why didn't you catch the snitch."  
  
Quite suddenly, Rita skeeters (sorry I think I spelt that wrong) appeared. Mr. Potter. How do you feel about your best friend losing the match for you?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Harry Potter was just about to catch the snitch. His hands were inches away, and the crowd was on their feet. Ron the keeper was watching Harry and didn't notice someone throwing the quaffle at the hoop.  
  
"Slytherin scores." Lee had said angrily.  
  
Harry had turned around and looked at Ron, to see him ready to strangle the chaser. He turned back around to find a chaser about to ram into him. He swerved to the left but in that time, the Slytherin seeker had managed to catch the snitch.  
  
"Slytherin wins?! But they cheated! Why those ugly slime covered a-"  
  
Professor Mcgonagle (spelled wrong. I'm too lazy to go get a copy of my book.) tugged the megaphone away from Lee.  
  
"Harry! Why didn't you catch the snitch!" Ron yelled out angrily.  
  
"Why did you let that goal in and distract me?" Harry said right back. "It's not my fault we lost the game! It's yours!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Of course Harry. You must get an interview now. Famous Harry Potter. Can't do a thing without being interviewed!"  
  
Neither Ron nor Harry noticed the numerous number of students that were around them.  
  
"You really think I want this? To not be able to do a thing without someone wanting to interview me? That's all I am to everyone! Famous Harry Potter! The boy who lived! The boy who defeated Voldemort! The brave noble hero! The rich young kid!" Harry yelled. "Not one person knows the real me except you! Do you really want that Ron? Do you really want to know what that feels like?"  
  
Ron stayed silent so Harry continued.  
  
"I'd change places with you any day. I'd trade all of my money, all my fame just to have what you have."  
  
"Why Harry? Why would you trade with me? Is it because I have people around me at home who don't flinch when they see me? Is it because I have brothers and sisters? Is it because I actually have parents?!"  
  
The whole school grew silent. Not one person spoke. The tress stopped moving. The birds stopped chirping. It was as if the wind was holding its breath.  
  
Ron regretted saying that the second it left his mouth. He could see the hurt and pain in Harry's eyes. What were all those mixed emotions? Hurt? Pain? Anger? Betray? So many emotions. Were those tears glistening in his eyes? "Harry..I...."  
  
Harry shook his head and turned around, quickly making his way to the castle.  
  
Malfoy walked up behind Ron. "Honestly Weasley, were you really that mad at him? You know that's something I would say. Maybe you and me are more alike then I thought." He shook his head and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'He's right,' Ron thought to himself. 'I've got to talk to him!' Ron ran toward the castle. The other students just stared after him, all thinking the same thing. Did Ron Weasley say that?  
  
Ron climbed up to the boy's dormitory. Luckily he had the Marauders map so he knew where Harry had gone. Soon he reached the top and slowly walked in. "Harry..?"  
  
Harry was on the side of his bed, looking out the window toward the lake. When he heard Ron come in he looked at him, before turning away again. "Come to remind me how bad I got it?" he asked venomously.  
  
Ron took a step back, wincing at Harry's tone. "Harry I..I don't know what to say."  
  
"Why should you? You don't know what it's like, to have you only living blood relatives flinch at the site of you. You don't know what it's like, to have no one in that house, no brothers or sisters there to joke around with." Ron could see the tears glistening in Harry's eyes as he spoke, trying to tell him what he had to say. "You don't know what it's like, to lose your parents," Harry finished. Tears were falling down his face rapidly now. Choked sobs escaped from his mouth, trying to hold them in.  
  
"To have no one that cares," Harry continued, trying to hold in the tears so he could talk, and failing miserably. "You don't understand at all."  
  
Ron didn't know what he could do. He walked up and sat next to Harry. "You're right," he whispered.  
  
Harry looked up and into Ron's eyes.  
  
"You're right. I don't understand any of that. I know you don't want all that, for the fame, for everything. I..I guess I was just..I just wasn't I don't know! I'm sorry Harry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I didn't mean it. I understand if you never want to speak to me again," Ron said, tears starting to gather in his own eyes.  
  
"Ron..of course I still want to be friends. Nothing will ever change that," Harry said, though there was still a trace of tears ready to fall.  
  
"So are we friends?" Ron asked looking up.  
  
"No. We're not friends, never were friends, and never are gonna be friends," Harry said seriously. "We'll always be best friends."  
  
Ron smiled at Harry. "Sorry Ron. I shouldn't have blamed the match loss on you and-"  
  
"It's fine," said Ron smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back. "You know as well as I do. Friends may fight, but best friends always get through it. And I think we've proved, that we're best friends, who can get through anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please please please please please please PLEASE review! 


End file.
